vocaloidfandomcom-20200222-history
GUMI/Original songs list, A-E
A list of songs that utilize INTERNET Co.,Ltd's Vocaloid, GUMI. Starred songs refer to the use of the Vocaloid 3 Megpoid version. Songs with two stars refer to the use of the Vocaloid 3 Megpoid Native version. Original Songs # *- Angel of the Fog - - GUMI* *「」named「Error」 - GUMI *1, 2, Fanclub - GUMI & Rin *12242359 - GUMI & Miku *334 Enemies - GUMI* *440Hz - GUMI *4 Hours 44 Minutes - GUMI *5150 - GUMI *99minutes theater - GUMI *9'ON - GUMI* & Miku A *About You.. - GUMI* *Adventure to Those Who Dream - GUMI* *A Flash of Summer - GUMI* *Afraid - GUMI* *After School Stride - GUMI *Against - GUMI *Ah, It's a Wonderful Cat's Life - GUMI & Len *AI - GUMI *Ai no Yorokobi (Joy of Love) - GUMI *Airen=Temptation - GUMI & Miku *Akai Ame - GUMI *Akashic Record - GUMI *Algorhythm - GUMI *A Little Ogre - GUMI* *All Hallow's Eve - GUMI *Almost like an ordinary day - GUMI *Alone on the Cape - GUMI *Along with the Wind Towel - GUMI *Always and Forever - GUMI & Rin *Amai Kotoba GUMI* *American 60 - GUMI *And Also, Where You Can Meet Up - GUMI* *And Manhole - GUMI *Andromeda ☆ Cruising - GUMI *Anemone Overdose - GUMI *Anemone Overdose - GUMI* *Angel Wings and Devil's Heart - GUMI* *Anon - GUMI *Another Sky - GUMI *Antilast - GUMI *A Picture Can Lie. - GUMI *Arakure Pierrot - GUMI* *Arc Breaker - GUMI *Arcadia - GUMI *Are you a human? - GUMI *Armadillo Hour - GUMI* *Arrogance of Azure - GUMI *A Song to You - GUMI *A Story of Love - GUMI *A Stranger Passing By - GUMI *As the Light - GUMI* *Astronaut - GUMI *Attractive Rainbow - GUMI *August Breeze - GUMI* *Avenue-retake- - GUMI *Avenue at the fictional 1945 - GUMI & Miku *Azure Light - GUMI* & Miku B *Babyface - GUMI & Rin *Baka - GUMI & IA *Balloon Moon - GUMI *Base Cheerer's Song - GUMI *Beatrice - GUMI and Lily *Because Merge to You - GUMI *Beginnning Song - GUMI *Behind Me - GUMI *Beyond a Spectacle of the World - GUMI* *Beyond the sky - GUMI *Bird Love Song - GUMI *Bird of Happiness - GUMI* *Bitter×Sweet×fancygirl - GUMI *Black Illusion - GUMI *Bitter Orange - GUMI *Black Hole - GUMI & Rin *Black Sock Syndrome - GUMI *Blue Bird- GUMI *Blue Moon - GUMI *Blue Skyline - GUMI *blue spectrum - GUMI *BLUE VISION - GUMI *Borderline - GUMI* *Bow Wow Oh! - GUMI *Brass Band Girl - GUMI *Breath - GUMI *Breath Ensemble - GUMI* *Broken Arms - GUMI *Broken Happy Ending - GUMI & Miku(append) *Building of Flames - GUMI *Burning - GUMI* *But I Can't Meet You... - GUMI *Butterfly Smile - GUMI and Rin *Bye Bye Blue Sky - GUMI C *Cake Hike Game - GUMI *Campanella - GUMI *Cardigan - GUMI & IA *Carnival - GUMI *Caseaman - GUMI *CaseTRESman - GUMI *Cat Dream - GUMI *Chase - GUMI *Chasing Dreams - GUMI* *Checkmate - GUMI *Cheering Song - GUMI *Chemical Emotion - GUMI & Rin *Chic☆Chick - GUMI *Chimera No,666 - GUMI *Chocolate and Meteorites - GUMI *Christmas in the cradle - GUMI *Christmas was canceled but - GUMI *Chrysanthemum - GUMI *Cierra los Ojos - GUMI *Cinderella - GUMI *Cinematronix - GUMI *Circle of friends - GUMI, Rin, IA, Lapis, & Miku *Circus - GUMI *Clandestine Pleasure Nirvana - GUMI* *CLAP HIP CHERRY - GUMI *Classroom Demon - GUMI *Clean Freak - GUMI *Clock tree - GUMI* *Cloud Creek - GUMI *Coin - GUMI *Color of Daylight - GUMI *Colorful - GUMI *Colorful - GUMI *Colorful Nightmare - GUMI, Iroha, & Miku *Colors of the Rainbow - GUMI* *Comet - GUMI *Concious Parallell - GUMI *CORE - GUMI *Corona - GUMI *COSMiCA - GUMI *COSMO NOVA - GUMI *Cosmos - GUMI *Countdown - GUMI *Coward Montblanc - GUMI *Crafted Junk - GUMI *Cranberry - GUMI *Crazy In Disco - GUMI & IA *Cricket - GUMI *Crosslight - GUMI & Hatsune Miku *Crossroad - GUMI *Crybaby Ensemble - GUMI *CrybabyShootingStar - GUMI *Cyber Love - GUMI *Cymbidium - GUMI D *DANCE FLOOR - GUMI *dance floor moment - GUMI, IA, & Miku *Dance Rapture - GUMI, Luka, & Miku *Dance with enemy - GUMI *Dancing Dagger - Gumi *Dark Parade - GUMI *Datte Datte Datte - GUMI *Daylight - GUMI *Days - GUMI* *Deadline - GUMI *Deadline Circus - GUMI, Len, & Gakupo *Dear Rainbow - GUMI *Deep - GUMI *demidemi - GUMI & CUL *Destiny - GUMI *Devil and Gun Talk - GUMI *Diamond Crevasse - GUMI *Diatonic - GUMI *Did You Call Me? - GUMI & Miku *DIVE!! - GUMI & Luka *Dive Drop - GUMI *Dizzy Lovers and Ghosts - GUMI *Doki Doki×Doki Doki - GUMI *Dokugaron code: altered - GUMI* *Dolce -Picture Drawing Song of the Sky - GUMI *DO NOT LEAVE ME ALONE - GUMI, Miku, & IA *Double distraction - GUMI *Double Miracle - GUMI* *Dragon Rising - GUMI & Len *Dream Canvas - GUMI & Rin *Dream Cinema - GUMI *DREAM HEART - GUMI* *Dream Recorder - GUMI* *Dream Recorder - Gumi *Dream That Never Sleeps - GUMI *Driftwood - GUMI *Driving to the Sunset - GUMI *Drive Life - GUMI *DRIVE TO THE MOON - GUMI, Miku, & Luka *Ducktest - GUMI *Dura Heart Diva - GUMI & Miku (Dark)Append E *Easy! Easy! Easy! - GUMI *EAT ME - GUMI *Eat me out! - GUMI* *Eccentric Prince Chronicle - GUMI *Electronic Drug - GUMI *EliAs - GUMI *Embarrassing Each Other - GUMI *Emiria - GUMI *emo japanesque eclectic girl - GUMI* *Émotion de la Peine - GUMI *Emotive Issue - GUMI *End - GUMI *Endless LoveR. - GUMI *End of Summer, Beginning of Love - GUMI *End of the Apsis - GUMI *Energy Fly - GUMI & IA *Epilogue - GUMI *Eraser - GUMI *Eraser - GUMI* *Escape! - GUMI *Escape The Princess - GUMI & Miku *Eschatological code heretic - GUMI* *ETERNAL SONG FOREVER LOVE VII - GUMI & Luka *EXCALIBUR - GUMI *Even in crime punishment - GUMI *External Galaxy EFFECT.001 - GUMI *Eye Sensor - GUMI* F *Fairytale, - GUMI *Falling - GUMI *False Imprisonment - GUMI *FantasiStar - GUMI *Fantasy Library - GUMI* *Fantasy Trend - GUMI & Miku *faraway - GUMI *Farthest Words - GUMI *Feelings - GUMI *Festival Music - GUMI *fig - GUMI* *Fighter - GUMI *Figment - GUMI *Final Letter - GUMI *First Love Academy ・School of True Love - GUMI, Rin, & Len *Fixed Race - GUMI *Flashback Feedback - GUMI *flavor - GUMI *Float Apartment Suite - GUMI* *Flight Time - GUMI *flowers - GUMI, Gakupo, Ryuto, Len, Rin, & Miki *Flower Dance - GUMI *Flowing - GUMI* *Folder Memories - GUMI* *Forever Tears - GUMI *Forget-Me-Not - GUMI *For My Soul - GUMI *FRAME OUT - GUMI *Frankensteiner - GUMI *frozen eyez - GUMI & Miku *FUTURE - GUMI* *Future Battle - GUMI *Future Watch AM4:30 - GUMI G *Gate to Memory - GUMI *GET BACK - GUMI *Ghost - GUMI *Ghost Scope~A story of a man - GUMI *GIFT - GUMI *Girl's 1 second Run - GUMI *Girl hanging in a haunted house - GUMI *Girls Night Loud - GUMI *GIRL'S PROTECTION - GUMI & Luka *God's An Energy Cheapstake! - GUMI *Goodbye - GUMI *Goodbye Memories - GUMI *Goodbye Polaris - GUMI *Goodbye To Alice - GUMI *Goodbye to Me In Front of You Wearing Braces - GUMI* & Mew *Goodnight Brilliant Days - GUMI *Goodnight Midnight - GUMI* *Goodnight Sweetheart - GUMI *Goroon Goroon Dung Beetle - GUMI & Big Al *GRAPHIC_EDITOR... - GUMI *Gravity - GUMI & Hatsune Miku *Great,Great-bye - GUMI *Green Green Euglena - GUMI & Sonika *Green Straight - GUMI *Grandfather's Clock - GUMI, Kagamine Rin, Kagamine Len, & IA *Grinding Justice - GUMI *Guinea Pig and Mercenaries - GUMI H *Half Wing - GUMI *Hamming - GUMI *Hangnail - GUMI* *Happy Beat - GUMI *HaPPy SuMMer - GUMI *Happy Synthesizer - GUMI & Luka *Hanged Girl In The Haunted House - Gumi *Have to Remember - GUMI & Gakupo *Healthy Lifestyle - GUMI *Heat Haze - GUMI *Heart Addiction - GUMI *Heartbreak Headline - GUMI* *Heaven's Weakness (Ama no Jaku / 天ノ弱) - GUMI *Hello!Hello! - GUMI *Hello! Hello! - GUMI *Hello Laughter - GUMI, Luka, IA, Lily, Rin, & Miku *Highschool Days - GUMI *Holic or Treat? - GUMI & Miku *Holography - GUMI *Hourglass of Prisms - GUMI *Human's Harmony - GUMI I *I Always - GUMI *I am leaving only - GUMI & Len *iDOLLA - GUMI, Miku, & Luka *If Tomorrow Comes - GUMI & Gakupo *If U Do Do - GUMI, Rin, Luka, IA, & Miku *I Have to be Happy - GUMI *I just wanna be (with you) - GUMI *I Like UMA - GUMI *I Love Carrots - GUMI *I'll Hug You - GUMI *I (Love) - GUMI *Incomplete Human Being - GUMI *Indigo Flower - GUMI & Rin *Inglorious - GUMI *Inori - GUMI *Instant Hideout - GUMI *Instant Trip - GUMI *Instead of a Goodbye - GUMI* *Interview with Lucifer - GUMI & Miku *In the Fictional City 1945 Avenue - GUMI & Miku *In the Garden - GUMI, Luka, & Miku *Invisible - GUMI & Rin *Invisible School - GUMI *Iridescent Spirted Park - GUMI *Isshinfuran - GUMI, Luka, & Miku *Isshu no Pokemon Ieru no ka! - GUMI, Miku, Rin, Kaito, Miki, Gakupo, Gachapoid, and Teto *I, Therefore Clumsy - GUMI *It's Raining - GUMI* *Itsuwari no Sekai - GUMI *I've Been Lost - GUMI *Ivory - GUMI *I Want To See You - GUMI *I Want You - GUMI & Miku *I was not princess - GUMI J *Jingle Trick - GUMI* *Johari's Window - GUMI *Joy of Love - GUMI *JUGGERNAUT - GUMI *Just a Game - GUMI *Just a Word - GUMI & Lapis *Just Carry On My Way - GUMI K *Kai - GUMI *Kalmia - GUMI *Kanata no Kagerou - GUMI *Kasokuzakura - GUMI* *Keep On Shining - GUMI & Kamui Gakupo *Kijimuna - GUMI *KiLLER LADY - GUMI *Kimi ni Gomen ne ( Sorry To You) - GUMI *Kimitsubomi - GUMI *Kind Regards - GUMI *Kiritorisen (Cut-Off Line) - GUMI *Kiss Me - GUMI *Kiss Me Automatic - GUMI *Knock-Lock-out - GUMI & Kagamine Len *Koaku-Mind - GUMI *Konayuki Melody - SF-A2 miki, GUMI, & Hatsune Miku *Kooky Spooky Parade - GUMI L *l'amore - GUMI *Lady Face - GUMI and Luka *Lambda - GUMI *Last - GUMI *Last Scene - GUMI *Last Year - GUMI *Lemon - GUMI *Let's Go! - GUMI* *Liberty Heart - GUMI *License Key - GUMI *Licorice Tower - GUMI* *Lie - GUMI** *Lie, Lie, Lie - GUMI *Lie and Diamond - GUMI *Lie of April - GUMI* *Lie Say - GUMI *Life Illusion - GUMI *Life Cheating Game - GUMI *Life Reset Button - GUMI* *Lift Off! - GUMI *Like a Meteor Shower - GUMI *Limited Tear - GUMI *Linoleum - GUMI *Lock Sum - GUMI *LOOP! - GUMI *Lost&Found - GUMI *Lost Christmas - GUMI *Love's Express Miracle Messenger - GUMI *Love Cheated - GUMI *Love Crayon Pastel Colors - GUMI *LoveDroid - GUMI* *Love Genomics - GUMI *Love Hearts - GUMI *Love Hero - GUMI *Love is? - GUMI *Love is a Battlefield - GUMI *Love is a Fickle Illusion - GUMI** *Love Letters in November - GUMI* *Love Potion - GUMI and Miku *Love Weapons - GUMI *Lovely Bell - GUMI *Lovely Futuristic Electro Music - GUMI* *Love Song - GUMI *Love Sunflower - GUMI *Love Trigger - GUMI *Love Will Surely Soar - GUMI *Lunaria - GUMI *Luna Light - GUMI* *Lying, Crying Pumpkin - GUMI M *Madara's Cult - GUMI *Magic Circle - GUMI & CUL *Majority Formed Mistake - GUMI *Maker - GUMI* *Marshalled Force - GUMI *Marygold - GUMI *Masked bitcH - GUMI *Matryoshka - Miku & GUMI *Maybe Dramatics - GUMI* *Me and the Moon - GUMI *Megu Megu ☆ Fire Endless Night - GUMI *Megumi-Gumi - GUMI *Megurutoki - GUMI *Meisou Rhapsody - GUMI, Lily, & Gakupo *Melting Summer - GUMI *Meme22X - GUMI *Memory Fragments - GUMI *Mental Instability - GUMI & IA *Mermaid - GUMI *Mermaid Egotistic - GUMI *Merry Merry Christmas - Gachapoid, Rin, Len, Miku, Luka, Gumi, Kiyoteru, Yuki, Miki, Lily, Kaito, Gakupo & Meiko *Meteor - GUMI *Meteor - GUMI* *Meteor Code - GUMI & IA *Meter - GUMI *Mind Exchange - GUMI *Miniature Garden of Resentment and Fiction - GUMI *Minimal Cinematic - GUMI & Luka *Miss you X'mas - GUMI *Mobile Girl - GUMI *Monotone Collector - GUMI* *Moratorium Drive - GUMI *Mozaik Role - GUMI *Mr. Music - GUMI, Miku, Miku*, Rin, Len, Luka, and Yuki *Mugic - GUMI, Luka, Len, Rin, and Miku *My Crush Was A Monster Boy - GUMI *My Darling UMA - GUMI *My Decoration - GUMI *My Room Disco Night - GUMI, Miku, & Luka *My Way - GUMI N *Name of Memory - GUMI *Nameless Heartless - GUMI* *Naname World - GUMI *NARAKA - GUMI *Nathaniel - GUMI *Nemuranēze - GUMI *Nibyoukan - GUMI *Nigella - GUMI *NIGHTMARE - GUMI* *Ninjin Daisuki no Uta (Song of Love Carrots) - GUMI *No.2 - GUMI *Noir - GUMI* *noise - GUMI *Noisy Lover's Soul - GUMI *No Money - GUMI* *No Piles of Dust - GUMI* *No Sense of Direction - GUMI* *NO STARS - GUMI *Notebook - GUMI *No Time Limit - GUMI *Nostalgic Future - GUMI* *Now~1years after~ - GUMI & IA O *Ocarina - GUMI *OF - GUMI* *Okotier - GUMI *One Boy - GUMI & Kaito *One Second - GUMI *One Wish - GUMI *orange - GUMI *OrdinaryDays - GUMI* *Our 16bit Warz - GUMI *Our Pleasure Line - GUMI *Our Star - GUMI & Miku *ｏｖｅｒｆｌｏｗｓ - GUMI *Overlay Memory - GUMI *OverTechnology - GUMI P *Palette Fantasy - GUMI *Panda Hero - GUMI *panikhida - GUMI *Paradise lost - GUMI *Paranoid Melancholy - GUMI *Peace - GUMI* *Permafrost - GUMI *Peruseizu - GUMI & Miku *Photon - GUMI *pianet - GUMI & Rin(Append) *Pink - GUMI *PiNK JuNkiE - GUMI, Gakupo, & Yukari *Pinoccio - GUMI & Miku *Pipe Dream - GUMI *Planeter - GUMI & Luka *Plastic - GUMI *Pocky Game! - GUMI *Portable Crush - GUMI *Power Song!! - GUMI *Pray for - GUMI, Miku, & Luka *Prayer of the End - GUMI *Prayer Will Live - GUMI *Princess of Mermaids - GUMI *Princess of the Lost Forest - GUMI *Prism - GUMI *Progress - GUMI *Prologue ~Storyteller~ - GUMI *Psycho Logic - GUMI *Puppet Princess - GUMI *Pure Rhythm - GUMI & Rin *Parapa-rapa Chara-charary - GUMI & Rin Q *Queen of the Night - GUMI* R *Rabbi Black Dropout - GUMI *radiant place - GUMI *Ragnarok - GUMI* *Rain Beat and Starry Sky - GUMI* *Rainy - GUMI* *Rainy Day Monologue - GUMI *Rami & Remi, Liar & A Mirror - GUMI *Ramunedo - GUMI *Rebellion in the Brain - GUMI* *Red Rain - GUMI *ReEvaporation - GUMI, CUL, & Miku *Regret - GUMI *Rehearsal - GUMI* *Release - GUMI *Renai Yuusha GUMI *Rendezvous - GUMI *Replica - GUMI* *Requiem - GUMI *Requiem for Us - GUMI & Miku *Respect the Rebellion - GUMI *Restart - GUMI* *Resume - GUMI *Reverb Acellerator - GUMI *Reversible - GUMI *Rising Strength of People Chasing Dreams - GUMI *Riverside Megumi - GUMI *Robinson - GUMI & Gakupo *Rocket☆Booster - GUMI *Romantic Hero - GUMI *Romanticism - GUMI *Rondino - GUMI *Rosetta - GUMI *http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=x_8tbqUpln4 Route Sphere - GUMI* *RPL - GUMI *Rubik's Cube - GUMI *Run Away - GUMI S *Sacreligious - GUMI* & Luka *Saigo no Revolver - GUMI *Samara Invisible Life Force - GUMI & Rin *Same Step - GUMI *Sarry - GUMI* *Sasha - GUMI *Sayonara Midnight - GUMI* *Scar Behind - GUMI *Scar Tissue - GUMI *Screw God Maki - GUMI *Script Kiddie - GUMI *Sea of Light - GUMI *Secret Feeling - GUMI & Miku *Security Guards and Burglars - GUMI & Miku *Seeds of promise - GUMI *Selfish Drop - GUMI* *Sensational - GUMI *Sentimental Laboratory - GUMI *Separation Bloody Murder - GUMI *Sequence of Love - GUMI *Seriously In Love 5 Minutes Ago - GUMI *Setsugekka - GUMI *seventh magic - GUMI** *Sharocket - GUMI *She - GUMI *SHE'S - GUMI *SheepSleepSheep - GUMI* *Shibuya De - GUMI & Gakupo *shiningray - GUMI *Shinri×Иavigation - GUMI *Shirotae no Uta - GUMI* *Shooting Star - GUMI *Showroom Dummy - GUMI* *Siberian Cold - GUMI *Sighs Dance - GUMI* *Simple World - GUMI* *Sky Satellite - GUMI *Skyscraper - GUMI *sleep, sleep, cruel world. - GUMI *slow - GUMI *Slow Start - GUMI *Smiling- GUMI, Lily, Miki, VY1, Kiyoteru, Yuki, Kaito, Gakupo, Meiko, Rin, Len, Luka, Miku, Miku* *Smile of the World - GUMI, Miku, & SF-A2 Miki *Snow Dome - GUMI *Snow Marriage - GUMI *Snowdust Memory - GUMI* *Snow Star - GUMI *Solipsism code : Altered - GUMI* *Solo Identity - GUMI *Sometimes Love - GUMI*, IA, Yukari, & CUL *Song of Apples - GUMI* *Song of Loving Carrots - GUMI *Song of the Blessed - GUMI *Soppy Ensemble - GUMI *Sorry for Being a Closet Otaku - GUMI *Sorry To You - GUMI *So-sing - GUMI *Sound of Heart - GUMI *SpaceDEV - GUMI *SPARK! - GUMI *Special Color - GUMI *Spectral - GUMI *Speed - GUMI and Megurine Luka *Spoonning - GUMI, Lily & Miku *Spring Procession - GUMI* *Staccato♪ - GUMI, SF-A2 miki, & Miku *Stand Alone System - GUMI *Stardust - GUMI *STARGAZER - GUMI *Star Love - GUMI *Star Mine - GUMI *Starry☆Rocket - GUMI & Rin *Starry night - GUMI* *Star Scraps, Do Not Stop There - GUMI *StarShift - GUMI *Stay Away From Me - GUMI *Step On the Wind - GUMI *SterCrew - GUMI *Strategic Telecast - GUMI *Strawberry JAM Session♪ - GUMI & IA *strength - GUMI *Strong Human - GUMI *Stupid - GUMI* *Summer Shadow - GUMI *Sunlight City Bell - GUMI *Sunny then Cherry Blossom - GUMI *Sun open at night - GUMI *Sunset Love Suicide - GUMI *Sway - GUMI *Sweet Candy Parade - GUMI *Sweet Emotion - GUMI* *Sweet girl Xmas - GUMI *Sweet Float Apartment - GUMI* *Sweet Pain - GUMI *Sweet Shackles - GUMI* *Sweet Waltz - GUMI* T *Take a Step - GUMI & Miku *Taking Shelter From the Rain - GUMI *TANABATA - GUMI, Miku, & Luka *Tears - GUMI** *Tears White - GUMI *Ten Faced - GUMI *Ten Faced colorful ver. - GUMI* *Tenso Distress - GUMI *Terminal Despair - GUMI *Thank You - GUMI & Len *Thaw - GUMI *The Birdcage - GUMI *The Black Wings - GUMI *The Cherry Blossom Front - GUMI *The Childish Girl and the Grown-Up World - GUMI *The Earth's Final Confession - GUMI *The End of the Beginning - GUMI *The Fake World - GUMI *The Fire of Departure - GUMI *The Hearts Sounds - GUMI *Their Method - GUMI *The Last Supper - GUMI & Iroha *The Memory of the Freesia - GUMI *The Monologue - GUMI *the one - GUMI* *The Queen's New Clothes - GUMI** *Then - GUMI* *Theory - GUMI *The Other Side of the Smile - GUMI* *Therefore, the fallen reason. - GUMI* *The Ruins of memory - GUMI *The Shimmering Haze In The Distance - GUMI *The Sky Where You Are - GUMI *The Summer, Sunlight, and Footpath - GUMI *The Tower of Flame - GUMI* *The Transient Apple Salesgirl - GUMI* *The White Wings - GUMI *The Wind - GUMI *The World Beautification Commitee - GUMI *This is a Love Song - GUMI *Thrill For Two - GUMI & Miku *TIME OUT - GUMI *Time Slip! - GUMI, Miku, & Miki *To Ga Shi Te - GUMI & IA *Tokyo Cyber Detective Brigade - GUMI, Luka, Gakupo, Rin, Len, IA, & Miku *To Junk - GUMI, Miku *To the West - GUMI *TOY - GUMI *trail - GUMI *Transient Dream - GUMI *Transparency - GUMI* *Trap - GUMI *Trash - GUMI* *Traveler - GUMI *Tropical Summer - GUMI *TSUKU-YUME - GUMI *Tsukuyomi and Blue Sky - GUMI *Tuning - GUMI *Twilight - GUMI *Twilight Rainbrow Bridge - GUMI *Twinkle Pain - GUMI *Two - GUMI & Hiyama Kiyoteru *Two Palms - GUMI* U *ultramarine - GUMI *Unakite - GUMI *UrbanBlade - GUMI *Under Dark - GUMI *Under the Sun - GUMI* *Unfade - GUMI *Unison - GUMI & Megurine Luka *UNMEI ver,2S - GUMI *Uranus - GUMI & Utatane Piko V *Valkyrie - GUMI *Vent - GUMI *Venus - GUMI *Virgin Snow - GUMI & SF-A2 miki *Vista Citrus - GUMI *Vivian de Aqua - GUMI W *Waltz for Stranger - GUMI* *Wanderland - GUMI *Wan Wan Oh! (Bow Wow Oh!) - GUMI *Wasurenagusa - GUMI *Way Out West - GUMI *welcome to wobbling field - GUMI & Miku *Well today I forgive - GUMI *Whenever, Wherever - GUMI & Miku *White☆Christmas - GUMI, Miku, Kiyoteru, Yuki, Gakupo, Len, Rin, Kaito, Luka, Meiko, & SF-A2 Miki *Wider Than the Universe - GUMI *Wind Country Car - GUMI* & Hatsune Miku *Wind Poem - GUMI *WINE BERRY - GUMI & Hatsune Miku *wish a star - GUMI *Wishin' In The Snow - GUMI *Witch Hunt - GUMI *Without Brain Waves - GUMI *With You Also - GUMI* *Wonder - GUMI *Wonderful Nippon! - GUMI *Words≧Imitation - GUMI* *Words are Truth - GUMI *worldcry,Cry - GUMI *World Dumpster - GUMI *World End - GUMI *World Liar - GUMI* *World of Rain - GUMI* *World Planet - GUMI* *Wrinkle - GUMI X *Xaoral - GUMI* Y *You be Santa if I'm the Reindeer - GUMI & CUL *Your Flower And Rain, My Voice - GUMI *Your Hands - GUMI *Your Lies - GUMI *Your love will surely skyrocket☆ - GUMI *Your Smile - GUMI & Miku *Youth Can Get Going - GUMI* *Yukidoke - GUMI *Yurari Loose - GUMI Z Category:Youtube listings